


Sweetie, You're My Firework

by DoctorWhoGal



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhoGal/pseuds/DoctorWhoGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS has landed on Bonfire Night. So what do The Doctor and River do? Spend the night watching them under the stars, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetie, You're My Firework

"When I was growing up with Amy and Rory, one of the things I most looked forward to was Bonfire Night. We used to sit in Amy's garden, huddled under blankets Rory's dad gave to us to borrow, and sit and watch them lighting up the night sky until it was aglow. Amy's mum also gave us sparklers to hold, the spark of them so bright it was almost like fire in our hands. Amy always used to write her and Rory's names with hers, sometimes with a heart between them in the later years. I think you can guess what I wrote.

"I always longed to touch the fireworks that were making the most incredible sounds. To feel the energy crackling through my fingertips as they exploded into something better than before. Amy and I always used to hold up our gloved hands to aim to reach the sparks flying through the air but we never could. Rory looked at us as though we were insane but knew we wouldn't give up. You know me, never one to give up on things I want.

"Years later, I had almost, and I mean almost, given up on getting really up close to fireworks. I never thought it would happen. Not really. But now it has. And it's all thanks to you, sweetie." River Song said, resting her curly head of hair on her husband, The Doctor's shoulder. They stood at the TARDIS entrance, which was floating in deep space, watching the many fireworks float and explode around them into many different beautiful colours.

As a firework floated near River, she grabbed it with both of her gloved hands and gazed at it in excitement before letting it glide away to join the others.

The Doctor automatically wound an arm around his wife's waist as she watched the fireworks whirl around them. Her eyes were wide with joy as she saw them spin just in front of her. The Doctor didn't think he had never seen a sight so wonderful. And he wasn't talking about the spectacular display.

Leaning down to press a kiss to River's head, she snuggled further into him, her fingers tracing light patterns on his back.

"Thank you for bringing me here, sweetie. It's beautiful." River said, a smile playing on her lips as another firework burst into rainbow colours.

"It's my pleasure, River." The Doctor said, winding a lock of her hair around his finger and letting it ping back into place. 

River pretended to swat him away, but he could tell she didn't really mind. A sigh escaped from her lips as she thought of something. "Mum and Dad would have liked this."

The Doctor stiffened at the mention of his best friends but he relaxed when River turned all her attention to him. Putting on a brave face, he ran a hand through her hair, grinning when she briefly closed her eyes from his touch.

"Liked it? They would have loved it. Especially Amy." His voice shook when he said the Scottish Girl's name. But he didn't let his guard down. River wasn't the only one who wouldn't show the damage, no matter what.

River reached up and brushed The Doctor's fringe out of his eyes, loving the feel of it even under covered fingers. "You really miss them, don't you?"

The Doctor sighed, memories of his travels with Amy and Rory Pond flashing through his head. "Yes, I do. They were my best friends and your parents. They were both always there whenever I needed them. And I never told them I was grateful for that. We had the best adventures, from Dinosaurs on a spaceship to defeating the Daleks time and time again. Even when they were building a life for themselves, they always returned. They could have stayed at home, gotton jobs, started a normal life. But no. They always came back. Glorious Ponds. Thats what made me love them.

"I will never forget The Girl Who Waited or The Last Centurion. They will be forever imprinted on one of my hearts. Always and completely."

River looked at him in confusion. She placed a hand on the right side of his chest, feeling the single heart there beating firmly under her touch. "Who is the other heart for, honey?"

The Doctor couldn't resist smirking at her, though inside he was still so sad. "Spoilers!"

River shook her head, her hair nearly flicking in The Doctor's face. "I hate you."

She turned her attention back to the fireworks. She squealed in surprise when she felt both of The Doctor's hands wrap around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

"No, you don't." he said, his voice muffled. River leaned into The Doctor and they stood in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the many noises the fireworks were making, before River started to speak again.

"I bet whatever Mum and Dad do, they will be happy. They always were when they were around each other. Thats why I got them together. Well, if I didn't, I wouldn't of existed. That wouldn't of been good, would it, sweetie?" 

The Doctor thought for a moment before shaking his head. If he said yes, she would of tried to kill him. Again.

"Anyway, even though they are maybe living a normal life now, they will never forget you. Mum always used to talk about you, even when we were children. She always hoped you'd rescue her and you did. Like they rescued you. 

"I'm certain you will live on in their hearts, forever. Like you will in mine."

She leaned up to press a light kiss to the corner of his lips and she knew he was feeling a bit better by the way his hearts had slowed down. He would never completely be all right. But some damages could heal over time.

"You know, sweetie. You're my firework."

The Doctor turned River around in his grasp until she was facing him. "What do you mean by that, Professor Song?"

River tried to turn back around but The Doctor held her firmly in place. She huffed under her breath and continued to speak. "Fireworks are there for a moment. They shine so brightly, you think they will always last. As nothing so beautiful could just fade away like that. But then, after a while, it disappears. As though it was never there. But then another one appears and everything is all right again."

River felt tears prickling in her eyes but she couldn't let them fall. She wouldn't let them. She put a thumb on The Doctor's face, gently caressing it.

"That's how I feel about you. You always come into my life and make everything brighter and better. Then you disappear and I always think it will be the last time I see you. But then you always return, bolder and braver than before. And I know you can never fade from my life. Not really."

The Doctor smiled as River turned around and caught one of the fireworks again, her face lighting up in it's glow. "So, that's why you're my firework, sweetie."

The Doctor watched as the ball of energy flew from River's hands before it scattered into a mist of colour. "I've been called many things, but I've never been called a firework before. I like it."

He gently bopped River on her nose, which made her giggle. After watching a couple more fireworks fade away, River closed the TARDIS doors. She then turned to her husband, a smirk playing upon her lips. 

"You know, sweetie. We can always make fireworks of our own."

The Doctor looked delighted at the idea. "What an excellent plan, River Song. I'll go and get the necessary equipment that we need. Then we can really put on a show."

Just as The Doctor was going to run into one of the depths of the TARDIS corridors, River grabbed him by the braces and gently pushed him against the console, an eyebrow raised in mischeif.

"Oh, sweetie. Who said anything about needing equipment?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK :)
> 
> Amy x


End file.
